In Pieces
by daisy-chains-and-bow-ties
Summary: A series of poems interspersed with the occasional one-shot. Set around the Doctor, his friends and his enemies.
1. The Bad Things

_The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa that bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things and make them unimportant ~ _Vincent and the Doctor

I sit atop my pile of bad things

Reading a book, leisurely

Watching the smoke rise

To swill around the contours

Of the domed ceiling

Plenty of room left to fill

I have watched worlds burn

I have burned worlds.

I have seen the beginning

And the end

And everything in between

There are Daleks in chains

Trails of jelly babies

There is, far below

Cybermen fingers

Scraping violently

Pointlessly

Men with hard eyes

And poisoned souls

People whose glassy gazes

I cannot meet

They died for me

And I will die a thousand times

Drowning in this guilt

I am the Doctor

I have saved the universe

But the universe doesn't care

And it won't save me


	2. Running

_Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was, it was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the continent of Wild Endeavour, in the mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords. The oldest and most mighty race in the universe. Looking down on the galaxies below, sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey were taken from their families at the age of eight to enter the Academy. Some say that's where it all began, when he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. We stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired. Some would run away. And some would go mad._

The Sound of Drums

I stood and watched it burn

I listened to their screams

I owed them that

I owed them so much more

I so often destroy

The people I love

And I always promise

To look into their eyes

When I've killed them again

There are some debts you cannot repay

There are some things you can only

Run away from

So that's what I'll do

I'll run

Until the stars burn to nothing

And I'm alone in the universe

I'll try not to fall in love

And fail

Because it's worth it

There will be people

And they will die

And I will kill them

Leave them

Scatter them like a broken tune

Behind my retreating back

I will lie because it's better sometimes

I will fight because people need

To be saved

I will die because I can live again

I will spend a billion years giving

Trying to repay what I took

Debts like that don't have the same rules

But I have to try

I will travel the universe

Drift through time

I will leave the brakes on

Because I like the sound imperfection makes

I murdered the Time Lords

I sent them to hell

And now I'm running

I'll never stop


	3. The Story of River Song

**The Story of River Song**

You, me, the universe

We could outlive the stars

The things we could do, together

The Doctor and River Song

* * *

Running is what we do

All we ever could do

I'm running to you

You're running to me

* * *

When I find you

I act like it's just a game

My cheeky smile

And your goofy grin

* * *

Twin masks

Anything else would be scary

But I can see the cracks in your smile

You'd give it up for me

* * *

Wouldn't you?

But we both know that's never meant to happen

You know it better than I do

I can see it in your eyes, sweetie

* * *

You've watched me die

Without knowing who I was

You poked fun at me, didn't you?

Archaeology? How about time travel?

* * *

I flicker through time

Pretending to be grown up

Getting into trouble

Having fun

* * *

You miss great swathes of me

And together we wear masks

Don't show the hurt

Hide the scars

* * *

You don't realise the effect you have

I'd die for you

We all would

All of your tragic loves

* * *

I think I probably will die for you one day

I'd like that, I think.

The nicest way to die

Would be saving you

* * *

I watched over Amy for you

For me too, I suppose

It seems to me that my life

Is spent just waiting for you

* * *

I wouldn't change one moment

Not even to steal a kiss

My pretty boy

It was fun, wasn't it?

* * *

Tell me it was fun

I was always be with you, and near you

Thinking of you

Trying to get back

* * *

Where will you find trouble if I'm not around?

Don't forget me, Doctor

Don't regret your broken hearts

It was worth it, sweetie

* * *

It will always be worth it

But I'm tired now

Never thought I would be

There's still so much to see

* * *

I'll see you soon, I think

And you won't even know me

I'll know that it's the end

I'll be happy to die

* * *

Sweet Doctor, don't cry

In the end I broke your heart

But some things are worth the pain

Remember me, my love.

**A/N: Sorry about the rubbish formatting, but I stubbornly wanted stanzas in this one. If anyone knows how to properly format breaks in poems, would you mind maybe sharing your wisdom with me? **

**I've always thought that, of all the tragic love stories in Doctor Who, River's is the most heartbreaking. It's hard to grasp it, but once you do you realise how incredibly sad it is. It's like they're watching each other's memories fade, like the other has Alzheimer's. **


	4. Castle on a Cloud

**_A/N - just a warning for anyone who hasn't seen Angels in Manhattan. As River would say, "Spoilers!"_**

* * *

**_Castle on a cloud_**

_There is a castle on a cloud_

_I like to go there in my sleep_

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep_

_Not in my castle on a cloud_

Alain Boublil

That night you told them to go with me

And I wonder sometimes if you regret that

Because I never brought them back

Oh but they saved my life

I swear the Tardis lit up

Like it had missed them too

I brought them to see the universe

And they showed me that my hearts

Weren't broken after all

I always needed a hand to hold

* * *

New York, the immortal city

A weekend trip, I thought it would be fun

The city was still young when we dropped in

I dug out a book, Amy bought a newspaper

We wore glasses because it was fun

Rory talked to himself

And fetched the coffee

Everything was beautiful

And right about them nothing hurt

* * *

We sat, and grinned, and I read to her

I didn't even yowz

And while we weren't looking they took him

Amy ran so fast, you would have been proud

My book was more than a story

It was a history

Our history

This is the story of Amelia Pond

And this is how it ends

In the immortal city

* * *

You haven't met my wife

She's beautiful and wonderful and dangerous

Shouldn't like it but I do

One heart stops when I see her

I seem to take it in my stride

I love her and I've seen her die

But right then, right there

We were almost on the same page

At the same place in time

And it was wonderful

She broke her hand and I fixed her

I'm the Doctor, after all!

* * *

Things… happened

I lost them, your children

My Ponds

River lost her parents

Did they mention that?

Their daughter

It's all very wibbly-wobbly

Amy wrote me a letter

She told me that she was happy

They got to have a life

Without me

* * *

Back on the Tardis together

She seemed okay

I suppose she'll get to see them again

I needed someone right then

But the Doctor and his wife

Do not travel together

One psychopath per Tardis

She said it with a grin

Tried to pretend she couldn't see

That I was broken

* * *

I am sorry

I lost them

And this time I can't go back

This time I won't

They'll be happier without me

A normal, human life

They can grow old together

* * *

Losing them

It made me wonder

What good I can really do

I can't do it anymore

Everyone dies, don't they?

The universe will just have to take care of itself

I'm building a castle

* * *

_I know a place where no one's lost_

_I know a place where no one cries_

_Crying at all is not allowed_

_Not in my castle on a cloud._


	5. Clara Who?

**Clara Who?**

Invisible man

Mad hatter

Ragged eyes

Leering strides

What has the world done to you?

* * *

Clumsy ghost

You haunt the world

Who are you hiding from?

"Doctor"

Bleeding between moments

* * *

Silent protector

Living in the clouds

Smaller on the outside

You probably do know

Why a raven is like a writing desk

* * *

Icy god

I've been having bad dreams

Like I'm falling

Meddlesome man

Show me the scars on your hands

* * *

Daft Doctor

Give me just one word

To change your mind

Don't you let me fall away

Rescue me

Run you clever boy, and remember.


End file.
